No Man's Land
by Lightman5
Summary: La limite est prête à être franchise et le sang à couler ! La guerre approche... mettez vos lunettes de soleil ! Les employés l'avaient prédit et les AC/DC l'avaient écrit... On va sur la route de l'enfer! (Résumé étrange ? J'en conviens ! XD)


Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série LTM*, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux de ma conception et je ne gagne pas de soooous heurm !

Saison: Courant saison 3.

Genre: "Os" - Humour ! Mon humour (1er et 2nd degrés vous êtes prévenu...muhahaa) donc...heu..bah n'importe quoi ! Pour changer :P (ça se dégrade au fur et mesure je dirais xP) Et romance.

Note: Histoire postée sur mon site ;) (Je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps mais je ne l'avais jamais continué jusqu'au jour où... comme dirais Loker: Tadaaaa!) Eeeet bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**No Man's Land**

**(Stuck in the middle with you - Stealers Wheel)**

L'enfer pouvait se trouver n'importe où sur cette grande boule bleue tant soit peu qu'on soit encore éveillé… Le monde lui-même était d'une injustice impitoyable, sans remord, ni pardon… Il pouvait même tenir dans 15m2 avec pour seul rempart une table de bois, séparant ainsi la démence de l'ignorance. Sartre avait raison, l'enfer c'était bien les autres… Songea une jeune femme au visage exténué, un coude posé sur la surface de son bureau pour y soutenir sa tête dans le creux de sa main alors qu'elle tentait depuis plusieurs minutes de se concentrer dans sa masse importante de travail à effectuer sous les clics intempestifs de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'est dans un nouveau soupir d'exaspération, qu'elle essaya en vain de faire une fois de plus abstraction à ce dernier en replongeant son attention dans son dossier. Jusqu'au clic de trop où elle contracta sa mâchoire pour y proclamer brusquement agacée:

- Cal !

- Hmm ? Réagit le concerné à moitié affalé sur son bureau en appuyant de manière répétée sur le haut de son stylo, y faisant ouvrir et fermer sa pointe d'écriture à chaque seconde.

- Tu pourrais…, Dit-elle de manière implicite en regardant son stylo.

- Oh heu oui… excuse moi Gillian ! C'est juste que dans mon bureau j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire ça donc…, S'excusa t-il en se redressant dans son siège.

- Oui, mais vu que désormais tu es dans le mien, j'apprécierais grandement que tu ne le fasses plus…, Signifia t-elle d'un regard sévère qui ne laissa place à aucune chance d'objection.

- Désolé…, fit-il en pinçant ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave…, Souffla t-elle en replongeant dans ses notes.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop… Je sais que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi de partager ton bureau avec moi, le temps que les ouvriers puissent réparer les dégâts qui a été causés dans le mien…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Cal, ça ne me dérange pas. Assura t-elle dans un sourire purement social.

- Super ! Fit-il dans un hochement de tête à répétition avant de laisser un long silence se répandre et de le briser deux seconde après en déclarant sous un soupir harassé de la psychologue:-Parce qu'ils risquent d'y en avoir pour un moment avec tout le désordre qu'ils on foutu ! J'me demande encore comment ils ont fait pour qu'un hamburger se retrouve collé sur le plafond à côté de pâte à la bolog…

- Cal, j'aimerais vraiment finir ce dossier qui est extrêmement important pour le maire, donc…

- Yep ! Désolé ! J'me tais !, Jura t-il en mimant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche en preuve de bonne fois en regardant son amie lui faire un fin sourire avant de reprendre son travail.

Se retrouvant de nouveau dans le silence le plus total, Cal croisa ses deux mains sur son ventre et commença à y tapoter de son index l'une d'entre elle. Lorsqu'une petite moue de sa bouche, il observa les allants tour à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction car n'ayant pas vraiment l'esprit de travailler, puisse t-il un jour l'avoir eu…, il voulu occuper son temps à tout autre chose. Son regard divaguant de tout part, il le laissa lentement glisser sur la surface plane du bureau quand il vit enfin un chose qui attira son attention et par conséquent peut-être la fin de son ennui mortel. Plissant ses yeux, il fixa cette dernière avec envie, quand arrêtant tout mouvement avec son doigt, il approcha lentement sa main pour y prendre l'objet entre ses mains.

Interpellée par un nouveau son importun, Gillian leva lentement sa tête pour y apercevoir, d'un regard noir, son collègue entrain de s'amuser avec son agrafeuse en y gaspillant toutes ses agrafes à chaque appuie. Étant à deux doigt du meurtre, la jeune femme rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de son self contrôle, croisa ses mains sur la table et se racla la gorge pour signaler à son collègue de bien vouloir arrêter son petit jeu plus qu'énervant. Ce dernier croisant le regard de braise de son amie, arrêta dès lors tout action et comme s'il s'agissait de la porcelaine de la reine d'Angleterre, il y déposa délicatement l'agrafeuse en question sur la surface du bureau. L'observant faire tout du long, la psychologue s'arma soudainement d'un sourire à glacer le sang et déclara entre ses dents:-Tu sais Cal, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire tu pourrais en profiter pour fermer toutes ces enveloppes et coller tous ses timbres qui doivent partir pour nos actionnaires !

Déplaçant son regard vers la montagne de document, qui pour lui pouvait être comparé à celui du Kilimandjaro, l'expert en mensonge émit une expression de douleur en commençant à y refuser la généreuse proposition:-Heu je ne crois pas que…

Lorsque remarquant le regard assassin de sa collègue, il prit, sans aucune objection de plus, toutes les enveloppes se trouvant à proximité afin de s'acquérir rapidement de sa tâche. Heureuse de cela, Gillian se remit à la sienne quand 10 minutes de répit plus tard arrivant à la 30 ième et dernière enveloppe, Cal senti sa langue devenir aussi sèche que l'ambiance de ce bureau. Devant absolument trouver un moyen de contourner cet obstacle, il chercha du regard l'objet désiré lorsque le trouvant au côté du pot à fourniture de sa collègue il l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Ce dernier étant un tube de colle, il en tourna le bouchon du bas pour y faire sortir son contenu quand remarquant qu'il n'en restait qu'un fond, c'est d'une petite moue de sa bouche, qu'il eu l'idée de s'aider d'une des lames d'un ciseau pour en extirper le maximum.

Au fil des secondes, la tâche s'avéra bien plus compliquée que prévue puisque le reste du produit collant s'était retrouvé cloué au fond du tube. Rageur de cet échec, il en émit un grognement de protestation et exerça encore plus de pression avec son ciseau, produisant un léger bruit agaçant qui se transforma bien vite en boucan infernal aux oreilles si sensible de Gillian. Les yeux clos et un stylo en main, la psychologue, appuya sans s'en rendre compte aussi fortement qu'elle pu la pointe de ce dernier sur sa feuille pour y laisser apparaître un fin trou à a place. Fixant cette méprise, c'est d'un soupir de frustration qu'elle remarqua que cela n'était pas sa seule bavure, puisqu'en observant de plus près sa phrase de clôture, elle ragea contre les mots intrus qui s'étaient laissés glisser dans le rapport devant être rendu au Maire dans les plus brefs délais…:_"Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées. Je vais le tuer cordialement, Dr Gillian Foster."_

Posant son stylo sur le côté, elle éleva après coup son regard sur Cal qui, continuant son action, ne se soucia guère du regard fixe que sa collègue portait à son égard. Lorsque sans prévenir, l'expert en mensonge brandit subitement son ciseau en l'air avec une noix de colle sur le dessus tout en s'exclamant victorieux:-Ha Ha ! J't'ai eu !

Abaissant ensuite le ciseau pour y étaler le chose gluante sur l'enveloppe, c'est d'un sourire triomphant qu'il y rabattit le papier et y colla le timbre pour reposer la lettre sur la pile de vingtaine d'autres. Ceci fait, il reprit une positon plus décontractée et remarqua d'une inspiration entre ses dents le visage toujours aussi impassible de Gillian.

- Je… T'avais plus beaucoup de colle donc… Heurm…, Bafouilla t-il pour se taire ensuite d'un seul coup en songeant qu'il ne valait pas mieux dire un mot de plus au risque de sa propre vie.-Hurm …Je…Je vais…voir où ils en sont avec l'affaire O'connel ! Proclama t-il en se levant précipitamment de son siège afin de sortir rapidement du bureau.

- Oui va voir…, Marmonna Gillian entre ses dents avant d'expirer toute l'air qu'elle retenait depuis un certain temps et reprendre son travail là où elle s'était arrêtée c'est à dire… depuis le début !

* * *

Le jour suivant, le bureau de Cal n'étant pas encore totalement nettoyé, il dû retrouver place garante dans celui de Gillian, au plus grand damne de celle-ci… Travaillant sur un nouveau dossier en cours, celui du maire étant terminé après 10 essaies de brouillons suite à la non-concentration de son ami, elle songea avec désolation que c'était peine perdu puisque ce dernier n'avait pas pour autant changé sa manière d'être. Revenant de sa pause cup of tea, l'expert en mensonge s'était mit en quête de faire une ébauche de son nouveau livre sur le langage non-verbal, pour la plus grand joie de la psychologue qui pouvait enfin retrouver un semblant de calme et de concentration dans ce moment studieux, enfin presque…

Assis dans une position quelque peu précaire, en face de sa collègue, Cal avait négligemment poser ses deux pieds sur sa partie de bureau pour y poser son ordinateur portable sur ses cuisses et y taper son texte en toute décontraction. Ce qui bien évidement n'avait pas réjoui la propriétaire du lieu qui eu du mal à se concentrer avec pour panorama une paire de chaussure de ville.

- Chapitre 1…Mmh… qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre comme titre…, Murmura t-il en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

L'entendant marmonner dans son coin, Gillian tenta de calmer ses nouveaux maux de tête en massant sont front de manière mécanique tout en essayant de parcourir le dossier donné par un de ses employé un peu plus tôt.

- Votre langue qui vous trahit… non c'est nul… ouuu Le langage du mensonge ! Nan…

- S'il ne se tait pas tout de suite, je crois que je vais lui couper la langue…, Râla Gillian dans son coin.

- Hein ? Tu m'as parlé ? Demanda t-il en ayant subitement relevé sa tête de son écran tandis qu'il avait entendu son amie parler.

- Non rien, je me disais juste qu'il serait sans doute plus simple de commencer à faire le plan de ton passage et chercher ton titre plus tard.

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

- Moi si…

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi ! Répéta t-elle dans un sourire faussement jovial que Cal lui rendit avant de replongé dans son travail et de taper à nouveau du traitement de texte avec quelques marmonnement dans sa barbe. Cette semi-tranquillité dura près de dix minutes lorsque l'expert en mensonge enleva avec rapidité ses pieds du bureau pour y poser l'ordinateur sur celui-ci et y faire quelques rapide manipulations d'un air effaré.

- Un problème ? demanda Gillian perplexe par cette agitation un peu plus…anormal qu'à l'habitude!

- Il ne me reste plus que 3% de batterie ! Faut' que je sauvegarde mes donnés avant qu'il ne s'éteigne !

- Pourquoi tu ne le branches pas à ta batterie ?

- J'ai dû la laisser dans mon bureau ! Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y aller pour risquer de me prendre une coulée de mayonnaise sur mon nouveau t-shirt !

- Nouveau t-shirt ? Ne t'inquiète pas vu la ressemblance avec tes 10 autres t-shirt noir, personne ne verra la différence !

- Bah si ! Il y aura une tâche jaunâtre sur le dessus !

- Il est impossible…, soupira t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui laisser mon ordi ! Vu l'historique, ce n'était pas pour le travail ! Zara, shopping éclair, film Pretty woman…

- La prochaine fois pense à dire à Em' d'emmener son ordinateur ici.

- Em' ? Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

- Bah ce n'est pas d'elle dont tu me parles ?

- Non ! De Hunter !

- Ooh…, fit-elle comme si tout avait subitement prit sens dans son esprit.

- Ce petit Kent aux cheveux blond m'a supplié pour que je lui prête mon ordinateur ! Le sien étant accaparé par Killian… Il m'a dit devoir faire des recherches importantes ! Tu parles…ça m'apprendras à faire le gentil patron…

- Et tu n'as pas vu qu'il mentait…

- Non, j'étais bien trop occupé à crier sur Devon pour qu'il arrête de reluquer tes fe… Enfin, j'étais trop occupé !

- Mmh…

- Et merde ! Voilà plus de batterie ! Ragea t-il d'un geste agacé de sa main avant de la passer désespéré sur son visage.

- Tu peux toujours revenir à la bonne vielle méthode ! Crayon, papier !

- Mmh…ça me prendrais trop de temps !

- Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme.

- Aussi ! Approuva t-il d'un mouvement de main avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner dans sa poche. Sortant ce dernier, c'est non-surpris qu'il lu le nom de son correspondant. Positionnant l'appareil contre son oreille, il proclama:-Em' tu tombes bien !… …Non, ne m'attend pas pour manger ce soir, j'ai trop de travail en retard.

- On se demande pourquoi…, marmonna Gillian en écoutant la conservation d'une oreille.

- Bref, mon ordi n'a plus de batterie, tu pourrais me rapporter… …Oui c'est ça !… …Dans le placard du salon !… …Merci ma puce !

La discussion téléphonique finie, l'homme rangea prestement son portable, croisa ses mains sur son ventre, étala ses jambes de tout son long sur le bureau et d'une petite moue de sa bouche sembla attendre quelque chose qui ne vint pas.

- Heu… tu attends quelque chose ?

- Em', elle doit m'apporter quelque chose pour que je puisse continuer de travailler !

- Et… tu ne veux pas faire autre chose pour l'instant ?

- Bah… Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire mais si tu veux, je peux t'avancer quelque chose ?

Regardant sa pile de document urgent à classifier, Gillian se se souvenant du coup des enveloppes, elle posa un autre dossier sans importance sur le dessus puis d'un glissement discret sur le côté, elle lui répondit d'un faux-sourire:-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas grand chose !

- Ok ! concéda t-il en fixant après coup son amie replonger dans son travail. Au bout de cinq minutes de fixation intense, Gillian soupira de lassitude et leva lentement sa tête pour y rencontrer le regard intrigué de son collègue.

- Un problème ? demanda t-elle perplexe par cette attention soudaine.

- Nope aucun !

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à faire ?

- Non, libre comme l'air jusqu'à l'arrivé de ma fille ! Espérerons juste qu'elle ne soit pas coincé dans les bouchons de la capital !

- Oui espérons-le… Hurm Cal, je pense que tu devrais aller proposer ton aide pour l'affaire O'connell.

- J'suis sur qu'ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi !

- Et moi je suis sûre que tu devrais aller jeter un oeil !

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que j'étais toujours sur leur dos ! Alors désormais je suis tes conseilles et je garde bien mes distances !

- C'est avec moi que tu devrais les garder si tu continues…

- Tu disais ?

- Ils doivent surement avoir besoin de toi !

- C'est vrai que je suis une personne irremplaçable mais je pense qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi pour aujourd'hui !

Remarquant soudainement son employé, Arthur, passer devant la porte de son bureau, Gillian tourna brusquement sa chaise dans sa discrétion et proclama:-Arthur ! Venez ici je vous pris !

À l'appelle de son prénom, le jeune homme en question stoppa net sa marche puis se plaça à l'encadrement de la porte d'un air intrigué.

- Vous vouliez me voir Dr Foster ? questionna le rouquin.

- Oui ! Vous n'auriez pas besoin d'aide par hasard pour l'affaire O'connel ?

- Et bien…non ! À vrai dire, on gère parfaitement bien la situation !

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?! re-demanda t-elle plus insistante avec un immense sourire forcé sur son visage.-Une identification d'émotion que vous n'arrivez pas à déterminer ? Un tremblement dans la voix ? Ou des pleurs à cause d'une baisse de salaire ? débita t-elle en regardant dans un va et vient Cal et son employé d'un regard noir. Ce dernier émit une mine d'incompréhension face à la dernière réplique mais remarquant le regard assassin que portait sa patronne sur Lightman entrain de tourner sa chaise de droite à gauche, émettant un couinement incessant, le jeune homme comprit dans l'immédiat de quoi il en retournait et se ravisa d'un ton sur-joué:-Oh ouiii ! Maintenant que vous le dites ! Killian m'a effectivement demander l'aide du Dr Lightman pour le visionnement d'une vidéo essentielle à la résolution de l'enquête!

- Comment savez vous quelle est essentielle, si vous ne savez pas encore qu'il y a un élément important ? L'interrogea Cal en plissant ses yeux de suspicions.

- Et bien… c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin du plus grand détection de mensonge de tous les temps avec nous !

- Je pense que tu devrais y aller Cal ! Renchérit Gillian toujours dans le même sourire figé.

- Rhaa bon sang ! Dites moi quand vous arriverez enfin à conclure une affaire sans moi pour que je puisse arrêter de jouer les nounous ! Et on se demande pourquoi on est toujours dans le rouge ! Avec des incapables pareilles, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'on ne résolve qu'une affaire tous les 36 du mois ! Vociféra Lightman en se levant de son siège pour sortir de la pièce en y bousculant Arthur au passage et se rendre à la salle d'analyse.

- À charge de revanche ! Argua le rouquin en pointant du doigt sa patronne qui hocha lentement sa tête en guise d'acceptation.

- Ah ! Arthur ! Dites à Anna d'aller me chercher de l'aspirine s'il vous plait et le plus rapidement possible ! Sinon, je sens que je ne vais pas m'en sortir indemne…, soupira la psychologue en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes afin de les frictionner.

Quelques instants plus tard, après trois aspirines, des massages à répétitions et un courant d'air, Gillian avait enfin réussi à établir la moitié de sa classification. Bien qu'un soupir de soulagement plus tard elle reconnu avec dépit les deux voix qui s'approchaient à grand pas de son bureau sonnant ainsi la fin de son travail.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée papa ?

- Mais ouiii! T'inquiète pas Em' ! Tu as bien vu qu'à la dernière écriture de mon précédent livre, je m'en suis très bien tiré !

- Oui…après 10 correcteurs !

- À l'époque, la touche retour n'existait pas ! Rétorqua le père en pénétrant dans le bureau de sa collègue sans un avertissement conventionnel de sa présence au préalable.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on accordait plus de délais aux écrivains…

- Cal…, commença à dire Gillian en observant avec inquiétude l'objet imposant que tenait son ami entre ses mains.-Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as une machine à écrire entre tes mains ?

- Pas n'importe qu'elle machine à écrire ! MA machine à écrire ! Allégua t-il en marchant de manière chancelante jusqu'au bureau pour poser avec précaution la dite machine sur le bureau.

- Et donc…

- Papa, a toujours eu du mal à écrire ses livres sur un ordinateur !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il dit que cette machine lui rappelle de bon souvenir et sa jeunesse, ce qui lui donnerait "l'inspiration divine" ! expliqua l'adolescente en mimant des guillemets sur les derniers mots.

- Tu pouvais tout aussi bien regarder un épisode de Happy Days !

- Très drôle ! Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en la pointant du doigt une demi-seconde avant d'émettre une petite moue de sa bouche et de déclarer avec des mouvements vagues de ses mains:-Mais… tu verras le pouvoir bénéfique de cette petite splendeur !

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vois que vous sembler avoir plein de…boulot ! Déclara Emily d'un regard sceptique vers son père qui tentait avec maladresse de faire fonctionner sa machine à écrire.

- J'ai été contente de revoir Emily !

- De même Gillian ! À plus ! Et pas de bêtise Papa ! Proclama la jeune fille d'un signe de la main avant de quitter les lieux et laisser ainsi les deux adultes entre eux.

- J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle dit ça ! rétorqua Cal en prenant place devant sa machine en essayant, dans une certaine difficulté, de placer une feuille dans celle-ci.

- Ah non vraiment pas…

- Aaah ! Ça y est j'ai réussi ! Alors…, Affirma t-il tout sourire en commençant à taper quelques mots sur son clavier y faisant raisonner chacune des touches appuyer dans tout le bureau. Ce qui eu pour mérite de faire crisper un peu plus la mâchoire de la psychologue qui tentait une fois de plus de se concentrer sur son travail. Lorsque deux secondes passées, Cal releva brusquement sa tête et demanda dans une mine de supplication:-T'aurais pas du correcteur par hasard ?

À cette demande, la psychologue soupira sa frustration et posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses tempes pour les masser.

- Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'autres aspirines…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mit une bonne tonne de peinture blanchâtre sur sa phrase mal construite, l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégagea fut un pur enfer pour Gillian qui fut obligée d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour en aérer la pièce. Bien que cela ne soit devenu qu'à moitié efficace puisqu'elle fut contrainte de garder une de ses mains libre à proximité de son nez pour en faire barrage à l'effluve acre.

- Mmmh dieu que j'aime cette odeur…, Murmura Cal toujours en pleine activité.

Surpris par cet aveu, la psychologue fixa un instant de manière intrigué son collègue qui comprenant son regard scrutateur répliqua expressément:-L'odeur de l'encre !

- Ah…

- Ça me rappelle quand je travaillais chez moi pendant qu'Emily jouait à proximité…C'était la belle époque !

- Comme tu dis…

- M'enfin ! Je suis tout aussi heureux d'être ici ! Répliqua t-il en tapant de manière répétée sur sa machine à écrire pour ensuite y glisser la ramette permettant de changer de ligne.

- Moui…

Se sentant plus qu'inspirer, Cal tapa presque son chapitre en entier entre râlement contre l'engin qui parfois se coinçait, faute dans un paragraphe ou encore une tendinite qui commençait à faire son apparition dans ses mains. Détendant ses doigts, il soupira puis reprit son activité quand par malheur il souffla:-Oh non…

- Faites que ce n'est pas encore un paragraphe à refaire ou je sens que je vais mourir par une intoxication au blanco… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Gillian d'un air lasse à son associé.

- Le manque de batterie des années 50 !

Ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir, Gillian émit une mine d'incompréhension et la voyant faire, Cal lui expliqua:-Je n'ai plus d'encre !

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama t-elle presque joyeusement.-Enfin je veux dire… Tu en n'as pas en réserve?

- Non… à vrai dire je n'ai pas penser à dire à Emily d'en ramener, vu que je ne pensais pas que j'allais dépasser le chapitre 1…

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et prendre un peu de repos ! Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué et Em' sera contente de passer le reste de l'après midi avec toi !

- Non ! Elle vient de m'envoyez un sms, elle est partie au centre commercial avec une amie ! Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué ! Après avoir crié sur nos imbéciles d'employées, cela m'a donné un gain de pêche que tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

- Aah super…

- Et puis ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais seulement devoir utiliser une autre méthode encore plus ancienne !

- Faites qu'il ne se ramène pas avec un silex et une plaque de marbre…

- Une feuille et… bah il où le stylo que j'avais hier ? demanda t-il en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens.

- Loker me l'a emprunté ! Affirma t-elle en subtilisant discrètement le dit stylo pour le fourrer dans un de ses tiroirs de bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ? Des lancés de fléchettes ?! Bref tant pis… J'vais te prendre ce crayon à papier si cela ne te dérange pas ! quémanda t-il en pointant du doigt le petit objet à ses côtés.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Proclama t-elle soulagée qu'il ne se lève pas pour en toucher deux mots à Loker tout en lui donnant le crayon désiré. Ce dernier en main, Cal la remercia et prit une feuille pour commencer à faire une ébauche de plan pour le troisième chapitre.

Après quelques ratures en tout genre, gommage intempestif et vocifération, il stoppa net son écrit quand il senti quelque chose d'étrange lors du contact entre la mine de son crayon et sa feuille de papier.

- Eeet merde…

- Plus de batterie ? questionna t-il de manière sarcastique.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, la mine de mon crayon est cassée, tu n'aurais pas…

L'expert en mensonge n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase que sa collègue lui donna aussitôt un taille-crayon. Sauvé, il commença dès lors à tailler son crayon de manière assez…rustre ! Ce qui provoqua un bruit assez agaçant à chaque fois qu'il tournait ce maudit bout de crayon à papier.

- C'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir beau le tailler, la mine n'en ressort pas ! Ragea t-il en continuant sa manœuvre sans se rendre compte que son taille crayon ne possédait pas de réservoir faisant ainsi tomber tous les copeaux de bois comme de la neige sur son jean.

- Cal…

- Raah mais c'est pas vrai !

- Cal.

- J'comprend pas pourquoi…

- Cal !

- Hein ?

- Il est peut-être cassé de l'intérieur donc, ça ne sert à rien de le tailler !

- Moui…tu as sans doute raison ! Bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à Loker de me rendre ton stylo…, Déclara t-il en se levant prestement de sa chaise y faisant glisser tous les petits morceaux de bois sur le sol.

- Non !, Suite à ce rapide refus, Cal lança un regard intrigué à la jeune femme qui se reprenant rétorqua dans un sourire:-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller embêter Loker pour ça !

- Bah, je crains ne pouvoir écrire avec mon sang ! Pour une fois que je ne me suis pas fait amoché cette semaine !

- Ce qui est un véritable raccord…, souffla t-elle pour elle-même lorsqu'Anna fit soudainement son apparition à l'encadrement de la porte pour demander:-Je suis juste passée pour vous demander si vous souhaitiez une boisson?

- Thé !

- Aspirine !

- Heu…ok…

- Dis donc ça va toi ? T'es pas malade au moins ? C'est la troisième fois que je te vois en prendre…

- Et pas la dernière… Non c'est rien, juste un petit mal de tête.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux.

- Crois moi que l'envie ne m'en manque pas…mais je dois absolument finir ces dossiers.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

- Ah ! Anna ? L'interpella Gillian avant que sa réceptionniste ne puisse s'acquérir de sa tâche.

- Oui, Dr Foster ?

- Vous pouvez aussi nous rapporter cinq stylo bleu s'il vous plait.

- Très bien je vous apporte ça !

- Cinq ? répéta Cal incrédule.

- Je préfère prévoir large.

- Mouais, pas faux ! approuva t-il en se rasseyant brutalement sur sa chaise.

Dans l'attende de leur commande, Cal, ne sachant comment occuper ses longues minutes de patience, s'était mit en tête de jouer avec l'élastique de bureau qui était nonchalamment posé vers le pot à crayon. La psychologue étant exaspérée par le bruit incessant de l'élastique, claquant à chaque seconde entre les mains de son ami, s'apprêta à se lever afin de lui en toucher deux mots. Heureusement pour lui, l'expert en mensonge fut sauver par Anna qui était revenu déposer comme convenu les boissons demandées par chacun de ses patrons ainsi que les stylos pour Lightman.

- Merci Anna…, soupira Gillian en prenant avec rapidité son aspirine qu'elle avala presque cul-sec.

- Heu… Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira merci ! clarifia la psychologue d'un fin sourire que sa réceptionniste lui rendit avant de quitter les lieux et de retourner à ses précédentes occupations.

- J'espère qu'ils fonctionnent au moins…, Bredouilla Cal en fixant sceptique le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Sur les cinq, il doit bien en avoir en état !

- Pas s'ils sont passés entre les mains de Loker !

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Gillian préféra se taire et ne pas répliquer au risque d'avoir le même et long débat sur la précieuse utilité d'avoir Loker comme employé dans l'entreprise. Ce qui se finirait par un: "Loker… Vous êtes viré !" Reprenant son travail, c'est par un bonheur sans nom qu'elle pu enfin entendre le long et glorieux silence qu'elle attendait depuis plus de trois jours ! En effet, Cal s'était consciencieusement acquis de sa tâche en écrivant la suite de son livre sur une feuille de papier qu'il recopierait par la suite sur son ordinateur. Les deux amis travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, quand l'entrée de Killian vint marqué la fin de leur travail appliqué.

- Dr Lightman, Dr Foster, l'équipe voulait savoir si vous aviez encore besoin de nous ?

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Gillian d'un ton sonnant la fatigue.

- 20H45 !

- Mince je n'avais pas vu le temps passé ! Il est tard Killian, rentrer chez vous et dites aux autres d'en faire de même !

- Bien docteur. Vous comptez partir ou je vous commande quelque chose à manger ?

- Je crois que je vais partir, je me sens un peu fatiguée…Et toi Cal ?

- J'ai une tendinite affreuse qui se propage dans ma main. Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeille ne me serait pas de refus. Je vais demander un massage par Em' ! Elle me doit bien ça, vu qu'elle a séché un cours de math lundi dernier pour sortir avec ce Josh... John ou peut-être Peter…Bref j'sais plus !

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée Killian ! Lui répondit Gillian souriante en regardant le jeune homme partir alors que Cal en avait profité pour se lever et mettre son blazer sur ses épaules.

- Je ne savais pas qu'écrire autant pouvait être aussi douloureux…, se plaignit-il en détendant ses doigts dans une grimace douloureuse.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais écris autant ! rétorqua t-elle en s'habillant de son trench-coat.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Rien. dit-elle amusée.

- Mouais…, souffla t-il en la fixant de manière suspicieuse avant de la pousser à sortir de son bureau.-En tout cas, travailler dans ton bureau s'avère être totalement bénéfique pour moi ! Mon travail, n'a jamais été autant avancé !

- Mmh… l'inverse n'est pas forcément vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- J'en tombe à la renverse !

- Toi aussi ? À croire que je devrais déménager chez toi ! Ria t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui émit un rire jaune en écarquillant ses yeux d'effrois à cette simple pensée que cela pouvait arriver. Rentrant à leur domicile respectif, pour une nuit de repos bien méritée, les deux collègues se revirent seulement le lendemain matin pour reprendre leur activité antérieur.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas réussir à écrire la suite…

- Manque d'idée ?

- Non, manque de force…, allégua t-il en sentant une légère douleur revenir dans sa main.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Ouais, je ne sais pas si j'vais réussir à écrire encore bien longtemps. On verra bien…, soupira t-il en reprenant son stylo pour continuer son amorce de chapitre.

La mâtiné passant à vive allure, Cal s'arrêta brusquement dans son écrit en y laissant échapper un juron de sa bouche.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Gillian inquiète.

- Non, la douleur d'hier est revenue! Bien qu'Em soit une bonne kiné', je crains que cela n'ai que retardé l'effet de la douleur…

- Tu veux que je demande à Anna d'aller te chercher une pommade ?

- Non, c'est bon. J'vais laisser reposer ma main et ça ira sans doute mieux après…

- Comme tu veux…

- Gillian, Dr Lightman ! s'exclama Torres à l'entrée du bureau.-On allait se commander quelque chose pour le déjeuner, vous souhaiter un repas en particulier ?

- Italien ! Proclama Cal en tournant son siège vers son employée tandis que sa collègue répondit en même temps que lui:-Chinois !

Amusée par les deux réponses contraires, Ria émit un léger sourire et concéda:-Je vous apporte ça! Après cet intermède, la brune parti en se demandant comment deux êtres aussi différent pouvaient devenir des amis aussi proche. Cette pensée s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Eli au loin entrain de discuter de la saga Star-wars en compagnie d'Arthur en sirotant un bon chocolat chaud.

Pendant ce temps, Cal, ne pouvant plus écrire à cause de sa douleur lancinante dans la main, s'était mit à occuper son temps en coinçant chaque trombone entre eux pour en faire une longue chaîne. Ne faisant qu'exaspérer un peu plus Gillian à chaque seconde. Ceci dura bien plus de trente minutes avant que Ria ne viennent avec les plats à emporter pour les donner aux deux experts en mensonge tout en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Bien que ce dernier, même souhaité, ne fut pas le meilleur que Gillian eu pu avoir. En effet, étant quelque peu réfrénée par la vue de son collègue entrain de manger ses pâtes à l'italienne dans une posture assez…bancale et ragoutante… la jeune femme eu beaucoup de mal à manger sa propre nourriture chinoise. Faisant une petite mine répugnée, elle posa sa boite de pâte avec lenteur sur son bureau et bu une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

- T'aimes pas ? La questionna Cal en aspirant une pate enrobée de sauce tomate.

- Heu…si mais je n'ai pas très faim…

- Ah ? Tu ne veux pas un peu de mon gâteau ? Proposa t-il en désignant la dite sucrerie d'un mouvement tête tandis qu'il avalait de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

- Non, ça ira je te remercie !

Finissant son plat à emporter en moins d'une minute, Cal jeta négligemment son pot vide dans la poubelle de sa collègue avant de se remettre dans sa positon N°3 préférée, c'est à dire mains entrecroisées sur le ventre et jambes tendu sur le sol.

- Hurm…Cal tu as…, fit-elle en pointant du doigt un coin de sa bouche barbouillé de sauce tomate.

Ne comprenant pas son geste, le concerné fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhensions en observant son amie tenter de lui faire comprendre le message voulu.

- Tu as de la sauce tomate au coin de ta bouche !

Assimilant mieux la revendication, l'homme commença machinalement à passer sa main sur sa bouche. Bien qu'il effectua plusieurs fois le même geste, il n'arriva jamais à atteindre son objectif. Levant ses yeux au ciel d'exaspération, Gillian dirigea sa main vers la bouche de son collègue sous la respiration imperceptible mais pourtant anarchique de celui-ci. Arrivée à celle-ci, elle posa avec délicatesse son pouce sur le coin barbouillée de tomate et d'un mouvement lent, elle l'effaça d'un seul coup non sans un regard langoureux vers ses lèvres fines et ses yeux émeraude qui sans s'en apercevoir commençait à se dilater par leur simple proximité. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi sans bouger, s'observant l'un l'autre, lorsqu'un jeune homme asiatique fit son entrée, faisant automatiquement reculer ces derniers. Reprenant rapidement une posture rigide, Gillian tenta de camoufler son malaise sous un masque impassible bien que le massage mécanique de sa main sur son front en démontra clairement sa gêne de l'instant.

- Euh excusez-moi je dérange, peut-être ?

- Heu non pas du tout ! Vous désiriez quelque chose Jake ? Lui répondit Gillian en toussotant légèrement.

- Oui, on a un problème avec un interrogatoire. On aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce donc…

- Tu veux que j'y aille ? Se proposa prestement Cal à son amie embarrassée qui hocha rapidement sa tête.-Ok ! proclama t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour se passer une main gênée dans son coup avant de rapidement quitter les lieux sous les yeux intrigués de leur employé. Ces derniers parti, Gillian se laissa couler dans son fauteuil et soupira:

- Seigneur faites que son bureau soit bientôt libre…

* * *

Dans l'après midi, Cal était revenu à sa place mais sentant sa main redevenir douloureuse, il préféra plutôt opter pour la décontraction, qu'au tourment du travail qu'il l'attendait, en s'amusant avec un élastique. À l'inverse de sa collègue, qui semblait être en plein désarrois en constatant sa respiration s'intensifier à chaque claquement de ce dernier. Serrant son poing de rage, elle en fit presque ressortir ses phalanges lorsque le son du petit objet se mit à résonner en coeur avec celui du grincement pivotant de la chaise de son ami. Essayant de rester zen, la jeune femme ferma ses yeux, inspira fortement, contracta sa mâchoire, jusqu'au moment où son self contrôle vola brusquement en éclat au claquement de trop. Cela se traduisit par un bond rapide de sa chaise et d'une exclamation furibonde avec des gestes d'exaspération de ses mains:-Ok là ça suffit ! J'en peux plus !

Tétanisé par son subite changement de comportement, Cal s'immobilisa d'un seul coup pour y fixer la psychologue avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Jusqu'à présent j'ai été assez patiente mais là tu vois… J'en peux vraiment plus !

- Heu… Je pourrais savoir de quoi tu me parles Honey ?

- Oh non Cal ! Pas de Honey qui tienne, cette fois-ci tu es allé trop loin !

- Heu O—kay… mais…, bafouilla t-il avec des gestes de ses mains.

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ! C'est toi qui est en cause dans cette histoire !

- De quelle histoire tu par…

- Oh arrêtes, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- T'es sûr que ça va Gill' ?

- Tu sais quoi ! J'en ai marre ! Déclara t-elle en levant ses deux bras en l'air pour les laisser retomber de chaque côté de son corps.-Tu m'as poussé à bout, j'en peux plus !

- Si tu me disais ce que j'ai fais, peut-être qu'on pourrait régler le problème ?

- C'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi le problème ! Allégua t-elle d'un mouvement lasse de sa main.

- Moi ?! s'offusqua t-il d'une voix dépassant les décibels.

- Oui toi ! T'es impossible Cal !

- Oui, ça j'le savais, vu tu que me le dis au moins cent fois par jour ! Mais là je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mettre autant à cran ?!

- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?! Très bien ! Tu es incapable de rester tranquille ! Tu es la personne la plus agaçante, insupportable, infernale et immature du monde !

- Tu sais que cela veut dire la même chose ?

- Tais toi Cal ! J'te jure que si tu ne te tais pas tout suite, je te jette cette agrafeuse sur la tête et tu te demanderas qui a éteint la lumière !

- Comment je pourrais le demander si je suis dans les vapes ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton feignant l'innocence. Pour toute réponse, Gillian prit prestement l'agrafeuse entre ses mains et la leva en l'air comme étant prête à joindre ses paroles à l'acte.-Ok, ok ! J'me tais !

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter que tu puisses travailler ici ! Dis moi pourquoi tu te comportes comme un gamin de 10 ans ?!

- …

- Réponds moi ! s'énerva t-elle par son mutisme avec de grands geste de ses bras.

- J'croyais que je devais me taire ?

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme attrapa sa gomme sur le bureau et la balança sur l'homme qui, devinant son geste, s'était mit en position de défense en plaçant ses deux mains en avant.

- Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas non ! J'ai rien fais !

- Rien fais tu dis ?! À part me rendre complètement folle depuis le début de la semaine, tu dis que tu n'as RIEN FAIS ?!

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ?!

- De ton petit manège qui conduit à me rendre folle chaque jours un peu plus pour m'envoyer dans un asile !

- Si tu y vas un jour, je peux te certifier qu'on y mange très bien, foi d'expert ! Argua t-il lorsque rencontrant le regard noir de sa collègue, il dégluti d'appréhension en murmurant:-Ok Cal…pas d'humour c'est pas le moment…

- Quand ce n'est pas l'ordinateur, c'est la machine écrire ! Après le crayons à papier ! La colle, l'agrafeuse, la gomme, la chaise, la nourriture, les trombones…!

- Ooh ! Deux secondes là ! S'exclama t-il en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour proclamer avec des mouvements vagues de ses mains:-Donc si je comprend bien, tu me crie dessus parce que je suis…moi ?!

- Oui ! approuva t-elle ses deux poings sur les hanches.

- C'est dingue !

- Ce n'est rien de le dire !

- En clair... tu me déteste ?! s'exclama t-il désabusé en plaçant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Excuse moi du peu, mais dire à une personne qu'elle est agaçante n'est pas vraiment le genre de politesse qu'elle aime à recevoir, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire ! riposta t-il vexé avec des geste de ses mains.

- Je dis simplement que par moment tu peux vraiment rendre dingue la première personne venue !

- Parce que tu crois que tu es parfaite toi ?!

- Je crois, que je peux dire que je suis bien plus sérieuse que toi !

- Dit-elle en laissant toujours sa tasse de café dans la salle de conférence !

- Quoi ?!

- Parfaitement ! Et ce n'est pas ton seul défaut ! Proclama t-il en la pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur tandis qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à tenir en place comme s'il était devenu un boxeur sur un ring tournant autour de son adversaire.-Tu t'habilles de manière trop sexy avec tes robes moulantes ! Ce qui fait que nos clients sont plus portés à fixer tes jambes ou tes sei… enfin ton décolleté qu'à dévoiler leurs expressions qui n'est que du désir !

- Vraiment ?! Je croyais que c'était ta manière rustre de leur parler ou de les frapper au visage !

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois cette semaine tu ne vas pas me blâmer pour ça ?!

- Quoi ?! s'offusqua t-elle ahuri par cet aveu.

- Oui enfin… il l'avait cherché aussi. Bref, j'ai raison !

- Ah oui ! Je te signale Monsieur je me crois parfait, que toi aussi tu dragues nos clients ! Il n'y a qu'à voir avec Mme Collins ! Blonde et écervelée tout à fait ton genre !

- J'crois pas non ! Sinon j't'aurais déjà sauté dessus !

- Attends ?! Tu es entrain de me dire que je suis stupide ?!

- Vu comment tu m'agresses sans raison, je commence à le croire !

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? On est dans la quatrième dimension ! Tu sais quoi ! Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu devenir ami ! On a rien en commun ! Tu as plus de défaut que tous nos employés réunis ! À commencer par ton humour sarcastique dont je pourrais bien me passer !

- Ouais bah, toi aussi tu en as ! Tu…tu….manges tous le déserts du frigo !

- Ton thé, il n'est même pas bon !

- Ton pouding encore moins !

- Tu n'as aucun gout en matière de vêtement !

- J'en ai marre d'entendre du Sinatra !

- Et moi des Clash !

- Tu conduis comme une grand-mère avec ta voiture !

- Et toi comme un chauffard !

- Tu fais toujours l'assistante sociale avec nos clients !

- T'es qu'une brute avec eux !

- Tu embrasses mal ! Répliqua t-il blessé dans son orgueil en songeant à la dernière affaire où ils avait dû jouer au faux couple marié.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir…, contra t-elle, d'un mince sourire victorieux, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de son collègue. Les deux amis se défièrent ainsi chacun du regard jusqu'au moment où Jake et Jennifer firent leur entrée dans le bureau de leurs patrons.

- Heu…Tout va bien on a entendu des cris…, argua Jake inquiet.

- Oui tout va parfaitement bien. Lui répondit la psychologue toujours sans dériver son regard de son associé.

- En effet…, renchérit de dernier d'une petite moue de sa bouche en y serrant ses dents.

- Heu…bien…donc on va vous laisser dans ce cas…

- Enfin... si c'est possible on aimerait bien avoir l'aide du Dr Lightman ! quémanda Jennifer d'un ton presque suppliant.

- J'arrive. Souffla t-il en lançant un regard de suspicion à Gillian avant de reculer lentement vers la sortie et de disparaitre du bureau.

- Heu…Ils n'ont pas pris leur petit dej' ce matin ou quoi ? questionna interloqué Jake à sa collègue qui leva ses épaules en guise de réponse avant de suivre les pas de leur patron.

Une heure après avoir offert sa "précieuse"aide à son équipe, Cal marcha de manière désinvolte jusqu'au bureau de Gillian afin de reprendre cours à leur discussion inachevée. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir, cette espèce de femme…au pudding surgelé ! Prêt à en découdre, il entra dans la pièce tel un boulet de canon pour ensuite se mettre brusquement à ralentir ses pas, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement ahuri devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux effarés.

- Heuuu J'peux savoir c'que t'es entrain de faire ?! L'interrogea t-il désemparé par la situation en écartant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps.

- Ça se voit non ? siffla t-elle en déroulant un long morceau de ruban adhésif noir pour le coller le long de son bureau jusqu'à même le sol.

- Tu refais la déco' ?

- Nope !

- C'est pour faire une table de ping-pong ?!

- Encore perdu !

- Tu souhaites jouer à Risk grandeur nature ?

- Hmm c'est presque ça ! Aller, vu que tu n'es pas très doué, je vais te dire à quoi ceci va servir ! Cette ligne noir, symbolise la limite de nos deux espace de travail !Tout ce qui se trouvera de mon côté sera à moi et tu n'auras aucune chance de reprendre ce qui t'appartient ! Chacun son camps, donc chacun ses règles ! Si tu souhaites venir me parler tu dois y respecter toutes mes exigences ! Ce qui signifie qu'aucune partie de ton corps ne doit se retrouver de mon côté !

- T'es sérieuses ?! S'exclama t-il abasourdi par cette idée.

- Totalement ! Affirma t-elle d'un air plus que déterminé en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- J'aurais dû aussi dire perfide tout à l'heure…, Marmonna t-il agacé en reprenant abruptement sa place. Le visage plus que radieux, Gillian s'installa à la sienne et c'est dans une posture triomphante qu'elle reprit ensuite cours à ses activités.

- Et comment je fais moi sans stylo ?! demanda t-il en voyant sa collègue feindre son inexistence.-Et c'est moi l'immature…, bredouilla t-il en croisant mécontent ses bras sur son ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cal vit sa collè…enfin son ennemie, se lever et sortir du bureau sans un mot pour lui. Elle devait surement aller prendre sa pause café de personne stressée… songea t-il en posant son stylo qu'il avait volé à Loker un peu plus tôt. Harassé par son travail et envahi par une folle envie de vengeance, l'expert en mensonge, tel un empereur de l'empire du mal, joignit ses deux mains en forme de pyramide, tourna sa chaise de droite à gauche, plissa ses yeux de réflexion sur la chaise vide en face de lui, quand ayant enfin trouvé l'idée diabolique à la hauteur de son génie malveillant, un fin sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

Revenant de sa pause, Gillian entra dans son bureau d'un air plus reposé et s'installa à celui-ci pour continuer sa rédaction d'un nouveau rapport devant être rendu pour le chef de la police de Washington. Satisfaite de son écrit, il ne lui resta plus qu'à le signer. Cherchant son stylo des yeux, elle ne le trouva nulle part et commença à farfouiller dans toutes ses affaires sans apercevoir l'objet désiré. Lorsqu'entendant l'homme de ses malheurs chantonner la musique _Highway to the hell_ de Ac/Dc, son sang n'en fit qu'un tour en pensant qu'il devait être l'auteur de ce kidnapping sans scrupule.

- Cal ! Rends moi ce stylo immédiatement ! réclama t-elle d'une mine sévère.

- _No more stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down, Like a wheel gonna spin it. Nobody's gonna mess me around. Hey Satan, paid my dues…, _chantonna t-il en faisant semblant de lire un livre intitulé: _La crise d'adolescence à l'âge adulte ?_

- Cal ! s'énerva t-elle de son inattention.

- _I'm on the highway to hell…_

- Cal ! Tu lis à l'envers ! s'exclama t-elle furibonde en lui balançant une gomme sur la couverture de son livre inversé.

- Oh pardon ! Excuse moi tu me parlais ? déclara t-il en abaissant son livre dans un air faussement désolé.

- Rends moi mon stylo !

- Quel stylo ?

- Mon stylo ! Celui qui était de mon côté !

- Ooh ! Tu veux parler de ce stylo ! Proclama t-il tout sourire en lui montrant un long ruban adhésif avec le stylo en question collé sur le dessus.

- Tu es venu de mon côté ?!

- Moi ?! Jamais ! Répliqua t-il outré par ces accusations.-Mais…regarder la saga d'Indiana Jones samedi dernier, sur la chaine câblé avec ma fille fut d'une grande aide ! Et comme le dit ton règlement je n'ai mit aucune partie de mon corps sur ton territoire ! Donc…désormais ce beau stylo est à moi !

- Ooh toi…! Ragea t-elle entre ses dents avant de partir irritée de la pièce pour s'acquérir un nouveau stylo, si possible non mâchonné par le petit mouton fri…enfin par Loker !

- Échec et mat…, Murmura Cal avec un immense sourire placardé sur son visage avant de retourner son livre à l'endroit et de souffler interloqué:-Mais pourquoi je lis ça moi ?, Jetant ce dernier sur le bureau, il prit sa posture n°5 préférée, qui fut celle des jambes tendues sur celui-ci et des mains sur sa tête.

Trente minutes plus tard, Gillian revint enfin avec un stylo quatre couleurs pour plus de sécurité et s'est soulagée de constater que son ami n'était pas présent dans son bureau. Surement entrain de vociférer sur ses employés… pensa t-elle dans un rictus.

- MAIS QUI M'A FOUTU DES ABRUTIS PAREILLE ! J'ESPÈRE POUR VOUS QUE VOUS SAVEZ COURIR VITE ARTHUR ! Hurla Cal hors de lui.

- LES EMPLOYÉS ONT DES DROITS ! S'écria apeuré le rouquin en sprintant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'entreprise pour échapper à son patron fou furieux qui était entrain de lui courir après.

- PAS CHEZ MOI ! Cria l'expert en mensonge à sa poursuite.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait… Soupirant de lassitude, Gillian s'apprêta à se remettre au travail quand regardant la chaise vide de son ami, un long sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de l'entreprise puis réprimandé son imbécile d'employé, d'avoir effacé des données de la société pour pourvoir télécharger un jeu ce nommant Battlefield II, Cal était enfin revenu dans le bureau de Gillian pour reprendre ses activités. Se dirigeant jusqu'à son fauteuil, c'est dans une totale désinvolture qu'il prit place sur celui-ci afin de faire sa posture n°3 préférée. Malheureusement pour lui, l'expert en mensonge ne pu jamais l'effectuer puisque dès son contact avec l'assise du siège, celui-ci s'était mit à descendre d'un seul coup comme si le levier pour le régler avait était abaissé ou…cassé ! Rageant intérieurement, il se mouva dans tous les sens afin de tenter de le rehausser sans succès.

- Comment t'as fait ?!

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Du siège ! Ma tête arrive à la table !

- Jusqu'à là…rien d'anormal !

- Gillian !

- Je n'ai pas désobéit à la règle ! Aucune partie de mon corps est allé de ton côté, seul ces deux règles de 30 cm chacune collé ensemble m'ont permise cette petite élaboration ! Maintenant si tu le permet j'espère pouvoir écrire assez longtemps avec le stylo de Loker !

- Grmble…grr…, marmonna t-il énervé en glissant, vers l'extérieur, de manière succincte avec sa chaise cassée. Une heure plus tard, Cal s'était remit au travail avec un nouveau fauteuil qu'il avait prit au hasard dans l'entreprise…

* * *

**Salle d'analyse:**

- Heuu…quelqu'un aurait vu ma chaise ? questionna Loker interloqué face à son bureau, un capuccino en main, en observant ensuite ses collègues tourner leur tête de manière négative.

* * *

Écrivant le plan d'un nouveau chapitre, Cal dû stopper toute activité au moment où Anna était pénétrée dans la pièce en demandant:-Dr Foster, j'ai un problème de dossier…

- J'arrive Anna ! concéda la psychologue souriante en comprenant le message. Cette dernière étant parti avec leur réceptionniste, il ne resta plus que l'expert en mensonge dans le bureau de sa collègue. Tout seul… se répétait-il en observant le côté de celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

Après sa tâche effectuée, Gillian revint avec plusieurs dossiers entre ses mains qu'elle devait retranscrire sur son ordinateur. Tapant son mot de passe, la jeune femme souhaita ensuite accéder à un dossier en particulier mais elle dû s'immobiliser subitement dans son geste en remarquant que sa souris n'était plus à sa place. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus longtemps, elle éleva lentement son regard sombre sur son ami qui, dans un grand sourire, lui présenta la dite souris d'ordinateur par le bout de son fil ainsi que deux règles scotcher l'une à l'autre.

- Le chat. Dit-il en se désignant lui même avant de la pointer du doigt et de déclarer:-La souris !

Maugréant entre ses dents, la jeune femme se leva subitement de sa chaise pour quitter les lieux.

* * *

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Gillian avait profité de l'absence de son associé, à un interrogatoire, pour continuer paisiblement son travail. Ce dernier fut un court instant interrompu par Anna qui était venu déposer un café pour elle ainsi qu'une tasse de thé fumante pour Cal.

- Merci Anna. déclara la psychologue dans un sourire avant de poser son regard sur la tasse de son collègue et de demander d'un ton pensif:-Anna, savez-vous quand le Dr Lightman reviendra ?

- Je l'ai vu dans le couloir discuter avec l'agent Reynolds, je pense qu'il ne tardera pas.

- Bien, merci Anna. souffla t-elle toujours son attention rivé sur le mug avant de subitement se lever au départ de sa réceptionniste et de se diriger au pas de course à la salle de restauration.

Du côté de Cal, la conversation avec Ben étant finie, il décida de se rendre au bureau de la psychologue afin de travailler sur les nouveaux éléments donnés par l'agent du FBI. Lançant d'abord un regard suspicieux à sa collègue, l'expert en mensonge émit un fin rictus avant de tester l'assise de son siège et de s'y 'assoir sans ménagement. Constatant qu'aucun piège n'avait été effectué à son égard, il s'apprêta à se mettre au boulot quand remarquant une tasse de sa boisson préférée sur son côté de bureau, ni une ni deux, il l'a prit pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il s'apprêta à y tremper ces dernières mais il s'arrêta bien vite dans son geste lorsque son regard suspicieux se posa sur sa studieuse amie entrain de lire un dossier. Restant encore quelques secondes dans la même position, il eu un immense sourire, reposa lentement son mug sur le bureau puis disparu de la salle pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une toute nouvelle tasse de thé ainsi qu'un pot de sucre en poudre. Versant ce dernier, avec un malin plaisir, dans sa boisson c'est toujours d'un sourire triomphant qu'il y remua le liquide avant d'y boire deux gorgées de celui-ci et de le recracher dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Du sel ! Vociféra t-il mécontent en reposant immédiatement sa boisson.

- Avec un soupçon de poivre ! Renchérit Gillian dans un sourire narquois.

- Mais…comment t'as su que…Parce que je savais que t'allais…Alors j'ai…,bafouilla t-il stupéfait par tant de perfidie.

- Ne dit-on pas que les plus grands maîtres en échec n'ont qu'un seul coup d'avance ! Le mien fut ton orgueil ! Échec et mat ! Oh et…God save the queen ! Proclama t-elle en élevant sa tasse de café avant d'en boire son contenu sous les grommellements de son associé.

Suite à ce nouveau piège, plus que tordu, Cal sorti une nouvelle fois pour prendre un peu l'air et récupérer au passage un mug de café que s'apprêtait à boire tranquillement Killian. Ce dernier pétrifié, par ce vol à l'arraché, bafouilla:-Mais…mais...c'est mon café ! J'ai fais plus d'une heure de queue pour avoir ce macchiato au caramel !

- Patron ! Employé ! répliqua t-il dans un va et vient du doigt avant d'y boire une gorgée de cette étrange liquide et de déclarer dans une mine dégoûtée:-Argh ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Sous les yeux rageurs de son employé, l'expert en mensonge garda tout de même le café et se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bureau de sa collègue. Récupérant sa place, il y dégusta posément sa boisson tout en surveillant les méfaits de cette grande manipulatrice aux yeux de biche. Le temps passant, Cal voulu absolument avoir le dessus dans ce jeu d'habilité et d'ingéniosité avant la fin de la journée. Car un Lightman ne perdait jamais un combat et surtout pas à un jeu remplie d'enfantillage et d'absurdité ! Cherchant un moyen de riposter contre le camps adverse, l'expert en mensonge fit une petite moue de sa bouche jusqu'au moment où un éclair de génie fit apparition dans son esprit machiavélique. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il y effectua quelques manipulations et laissa échapper trente secondes plus tard une musique des Ac/Dc se nommant "If You Want Blood"qui se mit à résonner dans tout le bureau.

- Cal…, soupira Gillian en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens alors que l'homme en question l'ignorait totalement en chantonnant l'air de la chanson.-Cal !, Toujours sans aucune réaction de sa part, la jeune femme plissa ses yeux, contracta sa mâchoire et songea:"S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura !" Se rendant vers sa chaine hifi, qui se trouvait à proximité de sa place, elle l'y actionna pour sélectionner une chanson de Jazz qui n'était autre que la célèbre musique de Dave Brubeck Quartet, Take Five. Comprenant son petit jeu, Cal agrandit plus si s'était possible son sourire et augmenta d'un cran le volume de son smartphone ne faisant qu'augmenter celui de la chaine hifi de son adversaire. Ce qui créa… le "Featuring" le plus étrange et le plus absurde qui soit !

- Baisses le son Cal ! Et je baisserais aussi ! s'exclama Gillian dans un air de défit.

- J'entend comme des voix mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis fou ! Proclama t-il en fixant le plafond comme s'il parlait dans le vide.

- Aah tu veux jouer à ça ! Ok mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ! Siffla t-elle en lui balançant après coup un bâton de colle sur sa personne.

- Oh ! Regardez moi ça ! Des bâtons de colle qui vole tout seul ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! Argua t-il en regardant le petit objet rouler sur le sol.

- Rhoo toi ! J'te jure que…! Fit-elle entre ses dents en attrapant toutes les fournitures de son bureau pour les jeter un par un sur son ami. Ce dernier après avoir reçu un stabylo sur sa tête décida de se défendre en créant des remparts à l'aide de livres de psychologie. Les plaçant en ligne sur la limite du bureau, il en profita pour se cacher par moment derrière ceux-ci afin de contrer la jeune femme en lui jetant tous ses projectiles perdus.

- Arrêtes Gillian tu vas perdre ! S'écria t-il en évitant un jet de stylo.

- Jamais ! Je n'arrêterais que lorsque tu abdiqueras !

- J'ai une ado' chez moi ! Je n'abdiquerais jamais ! rétorqua t-il d'un geste vif de sa main.

- Moi j'ai un gamin comme ami !

- De qui tu parles ?! questionna t-il interloqué qu'elle ne lui ai jamais parlé de cet ami en question.

- De toi ! riposta t-elle en lui lançant une gomme sur la tête.

- Ouuuch ! Non mais tu vas voir toi ! s'écria t-il pour couvrir les bruits de la musique en jetant des élastiques sur sa collègue qui lui rendit la pareille en lui balançant des boulettes de papiers.

Au même instant dans les couloirs du Lightman Group, Anna marcha tranquillement avec des dossiers en main en direction de la salle d'analyse lorsqu'entendant des cris venant du bureau du Dr Foster, elle s'arrêta subitement dans son parcours.

- J'VAIS TE TUER ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

- BAH VAS Y ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS PLANTE MOI CE CISEAU QUE TU TIENS DANS TA MAIN, SI TU EN AS LE CRAN ! ALLER VAS Y J'ATTEND !

Horrifiée par ces propos, la réceptionniste couru le plus vite possible jusqu'au lieu de ces hurlements où elle y arriva complètement pétrifiée sur place.

- Pincer moi je rêve…, souffla t-elle avec de grands yeux ronds en observant ces deux parons entrain de s'envoyer des fournitures de bureau sur la figure tels des gamins de maternelle.

- Tu triches tu fais des minutions ! s'énerva Cal en essayant d'éviter tous les projectiles de la jeune femme.

- Ça s'appelle faire de la stratégie !

Tournant sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désolation, Anna referma lentement la porte en déclarant pour elle-même:-Je vois que pour certains les préliminaires ça commencent autrement…

Continuant leur bataille s'en merci, Cal changea brusquement son expression de gladiateur sans peur pour un air des plus apeuré en fixant Gillian avec plusieurs punaises entre ses mains.

- Oh noon Gillian ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! Argua t-il avec ses deux mains en avant comme craignant le pire.

La concernée émit le plus grand sourire carnassier qui puisse exister et demanda:-Une dernière parole ?

Comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune échappatoire, face à son cruel destin, l'expert en mensonge inspira un bon coup, prit ses lunettes de soleil sur son bureau et droit comme un "i", il proclama en mettant ces dernières sur son nez:-Frank Sinatra n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de Joe Stummer !

Enragée par ces propos, la psychologue crispa sa mâchoire au maximum, fixa sa futur victime d'un oeil noir et sans réfléchir plus longtemps commença à y jeter ses punaises sur celle-ci de manière successive et rapide.

Ayant reçu plusieurs d'entre elles sur son corps meurtrie, Cal avait émit de léger cris de douleur avant de finalement s'affaler comme une crêpe sur le sol et de ramper avec difficulté sous le bureau, tel un soldat en perdition cherchant à tout prix à sauver sa vie. Désormais protégé de toutes éventuelles attaques, il en profita pour y constater les dégâts de ses blessures lors de cette première rafale. Dans une respiration anarchique, le résultat en fut sans appel: des petits points minuscules sur ses splendides mains, un bleu sur son front et le pire de tout…une punaise coincée sur son t-shirt noir N°12 !

- Tu as fais un accroc à mon t-shirt noir préféré ! C'était le tout premier que j'avais acheté à Washington ! s'écria t-il sous la table.

- Tu te rends ?!

Réfléchissant à ces paroles, Cal tenta de calmer sa respiration, laissa divaguer son regard et vit que toutes les punaises lancées précédemment par son amie s'étaient retrouvées sur le sol. Il eu un large sourire en récupérant toutes celles à proximité puis sorti de sa cachette afin de faire face à son "ennemie" et répliquer:-Je crois que c'est plutôt à toi de te rendre… Car si on s'en tient à ta charte, tout ce qui tombe de mon côté m'appartient ! Ce qui signifie que toutes les punaises que tu m'as balancé depuis le début sont à moi ! Donc si tu ne veux pas que j'abime ta splendide robe qui doit valoir au bas mot…toute la panoplie de chemises venue d'ailleurs de notre cher petit mouton frisé, qui fut certainement élaborée par Mulder et Scully... Je te conseille vivement de rendre les armes, Honey !

Gillian émit un rire jaune à cette demande et répliqua avec un vil sourire en coin:-Dearie, tu oublies que je suis toujours prévoyante… Un point que tu devrais corriger !

- J'préfère me battre avec ce que j'ai au moment présent !

- J'ai une réserve…

- …

- Avec une boite de 50 punaises ! Et vu qu'elles étaient en promotions, j'en ai eu deux pour le prix d'une !

- Seigneur…, souffla t-il effrayé en imaginant la suite des événements.

- J'espère qu'il t'entendra ! Parce que sinon, je crains que tu ne te transformes en immense panneau d'affichage! Times Square n'a que bien se tenir…

Déglutissant de peur face au regard déterminé de la jeune femme, l'homme garda précieusement les quelques dizaines de punaises dans sa main quand il entendit cette dernière lui demander:-Alors ? Tu te rends ?

- Comme le disait le grand Liam Gallagher en 95: "La seule personne dont j'ai vraiment peur, c'est moi !" Rétorqua t-il en poussant légèrement ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez tout en la défiant du regard alors que la musique de son téléphone qui en résonna fut celle de "Won't get fooled again" du groupe mythique des Who.(Pure hasard total xP) Observant la moindre micro-expression de sa collègue, pouvant prouver son envie de meurtre, il arma soudainement son bras en étant vite imité par cette dernière. Un ange passa, jusqu'au moment du célèbre "Yeaaah" de Roger Daltrey où Gillian y récupéra elle aussi ses lunettes de soleil pour se protéger des futurs bombardements. Puis lors des deux roulements de tom de la batterie, elle commença à y balancer toutes ses punaises au même rythme que son ami créant ainsi la troisième guerre mondiale dans toute la pièce. Mélangeant par moment, cris, affalement sur le sol, jet de feuille, de stylo, de trombone, de gomme, de colle…en bref ? Tout ce qui était à leur porté pouvant être jeté à son adversaire était bon à prendre !

- RENDS TOI ! Hurla Gillian en lançant un rouleau de ruban adhésif sur le torse de son associé.

- Ouch ! JAMAIS ! Et comme le disait encore Gallagher ! La démocratie ça n'a jamais été mon truc, c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot ou j'me casse ! riposta t-il en ayant rapproché un fauteuil afin de se cacher par moment derrière celui-ci et y jeter des munitions perdues.

- Tu sais ce qui te restes à faire maintenant !

- En effet ! Approuva t-il en lui lançant des boulettes de papiers.

- Cal ! T'as mis de la colle sur les boulettes de papiers ! S'écria t-elle en regardant sa magnifique robe rouge se transformer en sapin de noel enneigé.

- Abdique ou je met de l'encre !

- Cours toujours !

- Comme tu veux ! Rétorqua t-il en continuant sa manœuvre.

Le dynamise de la mini-guerre étant rythmé par les deux playlist musicaux des deux camps, ceux-ci ne s'arrêtèrent de combattre qu'à la dernière note de saxophone de la chanson "You Make Me Feel So Young" de Frank Sinatra et celle de "Train in vain" des Clash. Un long silence régnant dans tout le bureau, les deux experts en mensonge se sentirent subitement épuisés par le combat effectué en s'étant retrouvés, face à face, à la limite de la ligne noir avec seulement 30 centimètre les séparants.

- Laches cette encre immédiatement. Ordonna Gillian en fixant d'un air suspicieux l'homme qui tenait une gâchette d'encre bleutée couper en deux. Celle-ci pouvant parfaitement servir de petite bombe pour tacher à vie n'importe quel tissu…

- Seulement si tu laches ta super-glue…, contra t-il dans un mouvement de sourcil en ne lâchant pas du regard sa collègue avec un tube de colle entre ses mains à seulement quelques centimètres de sa personne.

- Tu crois que je suis naïve…

- Je ne ferais rien, seulement si tu déclares que tu t'avoues vaincu…

- Pourquoi toi, tu ne le ferais pas ?, répliqua t-elle intriguée en enlevant ses lunette de soleil.

- Je suis anglais. Argua t-il dans le même geste.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, dans notre histoire on n'abdique pas. Toi qui as des origines françaises, tu n'en seras pas trop dé-familiarisé…

Outrée par ces propos, Gillian crispa au maximum sa mâchoire et sans ne plus pouvoir rien contrôler, appuya avec force sur le tube de colle pour y étaler toute sa contenance gluante sur le beau t-shirt noirâtre de son ami.

- Cadeau de la France ! Peut-être qu'avec ça tu arriveras enfin à attirer une fille, autre que par ton miséreux charme britannique ! Vu les positions que tu prends pour t'assoir, je crois que ça ne tardera pas !

Émettant un large sourire avant de pincer ses lèvres, Cal leva sa gâchette d'encre à hauteur des yeux de la jeune femme et sans sourcilier une seule fois, y versa tout son contenue sur sa superbe robe couleur cerise.

- Cadeau des Anglais ! Peut-être qu'avec cette tâche tu éloigneras enfin tous les types qui pendent leur langue à ton passage ! À moins que votre romance est égale à votre langage, dans ce cas-là je crains le pire…

- Espèce de…de…de buveur de thé ! s'injuria t-elle vexée.

- Et toi de…de buveur de vin ! Riposta t-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Mangeur d'haricot !

- Mangeur d'escargot !

- Mauvais temps !

- Râleuse !

- Sainte nitouche !

- Imbuvable !

- Rosbif !

- Grenouille !

- Chapeau de melon !

- Béret !

- Humour déplacé !

- Gréviste !

- Ivrogne !

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte que leur joute verbal les avaient tous deux mené à se rapprocher de vingt bon centimètres, Cal en avait presque dégluti lorsqu'il avait focalisé son attention sur la voluptueuse bouche de la psychologue tout en soufflant:-Sexy…

Dans le même état que son ami, Gillian en avait légèrement pincé ses lèvres avant de répliquer dans un murmure:-Charmeur…

- French-kiss…, chuchota t-il en étant désormais qu'à quelques centimètre de sa bouche.

Son souffle se mélangeant au sien, l'expert en mensonge ne savait pas si cela était dû à leur soudaine proximité ou à l'activité qu'ils venaient tout juste de pratiquer mais il senti comme une envahissante bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Ne se contrôlant plus du tout, il s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un seul mouvement rapide et y captura fougueusement ses lèvres. Surprise par l'acte, Gillian en resta complètement paralysée sur place jusqu'au moment où, le sentant devenir de plus en plus plus entreprenant, elle se laissa complètement aller contre lui en gémissant de plaisir contre sa bouche tout en passant ses deux bras autour de son cou afin d'y approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Percevant son envie d'aller plus loin, l'homme passa ses deux mains sur sa fine taille et la colla un peu plus contre lui pour y apprécier encore plus l'échange. Ce dernier dura encore un peu plus de trente secondes avant que les deux adultes ne se séparent à bout de souffle.

- Un cliché qui mérite bien votre réputation…, allégua Cal amusé.

- Si tu veux, j'en ai d'autres dans le même registre…, affirma t-elle en contemplant ses lèvres fines avec envie.

- Drapeau blanc ? proposa t-il en dans une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Seulement si tu me prouves que les anglais sont autre choses que des buveurs de thé…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Honey ! Répliqua t-il dans un grand sourire avant de balancer, d'une seule main, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la surface du bureau et d'y forcer sa belle à s'y allonger sur le dessus pour en faire de même sur elle. L'embrassant dans son cou pour ensuite l'y mordiller, il senti son coeur battre à vive allure quand il entendit la psychologue lui murmurer d'une voix suave en caressant ses cheveux courts:-Seigneur… Je crois que je vais me mettre au thé…,

- Et moi au dvd du moulin rouge…

- Cal ! S'offusqua t-elle rieuse en le sentant dériver lentement son sourire charmeur vers sa bouche pour ensuite se mettre à l'embrasser en mélangeant gémissement de plaisir et cris étouffés.

* * *

Pendant que nos deux experts en mensonge s'exerçaient au joie de leur nouveau rapport, du côté des employés ce fut une tout autre histoire… En effet après avoir entendu des cris se répandre, pendant plus d'une heure, dans toute l'entreprise, ceux-ci s'y étaient habitués jusqu'à un ultime bruit sourd qui les avait alerté.

- Oh bon sang ! Vous avez entendu ?! S'affola Hunter avec de grand yeux ronds.

- Vous croyez que…, commença à dire Ria.

- Le Dr Lightman est mort ! S'écria le blond apeuré en sortant de la salle d'analyse pour accourir au bureau de Gillian.

- Si c'est le cas, au procès je me met du côté de l'accusation. Allégua Sydney d'un ton neutre en lisant un dossier entre ses mains pour ensuite y rencontrer les regards étonnés de ses collègues.-Bah oui ! Si jamais elle est acquittée, j'espère encore recevoir mes chèques à la fin du mois.

- Mais qui vous dit que ce ne serait pas Gillian qui aurait été tuée ? questionna intrigué Arthur en observant les autres employés faire des expressions interrogatifs.-Ouais…non vous avez raison ! Approuva le rouquin d'un geste de la main.

Au même moment, Hunter couru comme une fusée dans tout le Lightman Group, en y bousculant au passage des personnes, avant de faire un dérapage contrôlé à un angle de couloir et de faire une entrée fracassante dans le bureau du Dr Foster.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! On a entendu un vacarme assourdissant puis plus rien ! Quelqu'un est mort ?! Si c'est le cas j'appelle Jake pour nettoyer parce que je suis hémophile! La simple vue d'une goutte de sang me répugne, je sens toujours que je vais partir en arrière…, Débita le blond paniqué sans pour autant prendre conscience des deux adultes en pleine activité. Quand tout d'un coup son esprit se re-connecta brusquement avec la réalité, faisant ouvrirent en grand ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche d'ahurissement.

- Oh-Mon-DIEU ! proclama t-il de manière dissociée par cette vision incroyable.

- Rhaa mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! On n'arrive même plus à se concentrer dans cette entreprise! Vous savez que faire une montage de Pringles comme dans la pub, ce n'est pas si facile que ça ! Ragea Killian en se mettant au côté de son collègue pour ensuite y observer la scène d'un air effaré:-C'est un nouveau jeu entre eux ?

- Surement un dériver du chat perché…, répondit Arthur dans une mine pensive alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arrivé.-Aah les anglais, ils m'étonneront toujours !

- Hey les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda jovialement Devon en ayant vu ses deux amis devant la porte de leurs patrons. Pour toute réponse, Hunter lui désigna d'un doigt tremblant ces derniers entrain de s'embrasser sauvagement.-Waah ! Mais dites moi, ça chauffe ici ! Proclama t-il rieur en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! Si les boss' vous voient planter ici sans rien faire, je crains le pire pour vous ! Allégua Jennifer aux quatre garçons en pleine contemplation.

- Avec ce qu'on a sous les yeux, je crois qu'on en a au moins pour dix ans d'immunité ! Rétorqua Devon amusé.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça…, dit-elle interloquée en poussant ses collègues sur le côté pour suivre leurs regards.-Au bon sang…, Souffla t-elle hébété par la scène qui se déroulait sous yeux. Voyant que leurs patrons ne semblaient nullement gênés par leur présence, Jennifer reprit rapidement contenance et déclara d'un toussotement:-Euuh excuser moi. Sans réponse, la jeune femme leva ses yeux au ciel et d'un ton plus fort proclama:-Dr Lightman ! Dr Foster !

Toujours sans réaction, Devon décida de prendre le relais en attrapant une gomme, qui se trouvait à ses pieds, pour la jeter sans ménagement sur la tête de Lightman qui ne broncha pas d'un iota.

- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme en haussant ses épaules sous les regards exaspérés de ses collègues.

- Heum…je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée…, marmonna Hunter avant de s'écrier:-Le lieutenant Kowalski et Mr Rader sont ici !

À ces noms, Cal et Gillian s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, tournèrent vivement leur tête en direction de la voix masculine et virent leurs employés les observer de manière assez insistante. Se sentant mise à nue, les deux psychologues voulurent se repousser l'un l'autre mais quelque chose les en empêcha.

- Rhaa mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi ! Marmonna Cal en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

- Cal !

- Quoi ?

- La superglue !

- Ooh merde…, fit-il en fermant ses yeux de dépit avant de tenter une manœuvre rocambolesque pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux retrouver la terre ferme.

- Euh vous avez quelque chose de nouveau à nous dire ou…, Bredouilla Hunter d'un va et vient de son index entre ses deux patrons.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Riposta rapidement Gillian en essayant de se décoller de l'expert en mensonge.

- Ouais ! On était entrain de…de…, Bafouilla ce dernier en prenant une règle sur le bureau pour la passer entre leurs deux corps et imiter le mouvement d'une scie afin de les séparer. Bien que cette idée fut en soit stupide…cela eu le mérite de fonctionner. Désormais libre, Cal passa une main sur sa bouche pendant que Gillian, d'un air gêné, en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Cal m'aidait à retrouver une de mes boucles d'oreilles ! Leur expliqua expressément la psychologue.

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Ou ça dans votre bouche ? questionna Killian perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas pour renchérir Dr Foster, mais vos deux boucles d'oreilles sont présentent sur vos deux lobes…, Allégua Arthur d'un mouvement de tête.

- Alors ? Quelle était la vrai raison de ce fougueux rodéo ? Les interrogea Devon très intéressé quant à leur futur réponse.

- On…on…était entrain de…de… Attendez une minute ! On a aucun compte à vous rendre ! C'est moi le patron ici ! Alors dites moi plutôt qu'est-ce que vous, vous fichez ici ?! S'agaça brusquement Cal avec de grand gestes de ses bras.

À cette simple question, tous les employés se lancèrent des regards effrayés lorsqu'ils répondirent tous en même temps:

- Dossier à rendre !

- Je croyais que vous étiez mort !

- Un problème au Labo' !

- Je suis venu rendre un stylo !

- J'm'ennuyais…, répondit Devon le plus naturelle du monde sous le regard ahuri de Cal qui eu une expression des plus furieuse qui soit.

- Hmm c'est marrant mais comme ça, votre tête me dit quelque chose…, Déclara Killian songeur.

- Si dans dix secondes vous n'êtes pas sorti, vous êtes tous virés…, Maugréa l'expert en mensonge entre ses dents.

- Ah ça y est ! Je sais à qui vous me faites pensez ! Mr Burns dans les Simpson ! Proclama le brun en claquant des doigts.

- SORTEZ ! Hurla Lightman en leur désignant la porte de sortie.

- Vous allez aussi lâcher les chiens ? plaisanta t-il en riant quelque peu.

- J'vais lâcher autre chose si vous ne dégager pas toute suite de mon bureau !

- Concrètement parlant, ceci n'est pas votre bureau donc…

Ne tenant plus en place, Cal serra ses poings de colère et s'apprêta à foncer sur ses employés pour leur montrer sa façon de penser. Plus rapide que son ami, Gillian l'arrêta dans sa démarche en posant une main ferme contre son torse pour le repousser en arrière.

- Cal, calmes toi s'il te plait…

- Heu…bon bah on va vous laisser ! Affirma Arthur en reculant vers la porte.

- Tous nos voeux de bonheur ! Proclama Killian dans un sourire idiot.

- Prévenez nous pour la date du mariage ! J'ai toujours voulu porter mon costume blanc qui ressemble à celui de Brad Pitt dans le magazine de Star of the.., Signifia Hunter vite tiré en arrière par Jennifer qui leur souffla:-Encore désolée !

La porte close, Cal se passa une main lasse sur son visage et balbutia désabusé:-Ils sont…! Je…ils… rappelles moi sur quels critères de compétences on les a engagé déjà?!

Gillian émit un léger rire à cette question et comme pour tenter de lui poser une question silencieuse, elle encra son regard quelque peu gêné dans celui de l'homme.

- Alors, hurm on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres pour ensuite y croiser ses bras contre son corps.

- Tu veux parler de la manière dont on va les virer ou… de ce qu'on était entrain de faire avant que les Desperate Housewives ne débarquent ?, Par un regard insistant, l'expert en mensonge comprit qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option et tout aussi mal à l'aise, il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bredouillant:-Je…hurm…je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'imaginais…

- Comment ça ? questionna t-elle subitement inquiète.

- Non ! Enfin…ce que je veux dire c'est que… toi, moi, sur un bureau…n'est pas vraiment l'image que je me faisais de nous deux pour le début d'une relation plus sérieuse…, s'expliqua t-il embarrassé avec des mouvements vagues de ses mains.

- Plus sérieuse ? répéta t-elle interloquée.

- Oui ! Enfin non ! Je…hurm ! Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose… tu sais les émotions… Hurm…ce que je veux dire…c'est que toi, tu m'as toujours vu comme ton meilleur ami, ton confident… Et bien moi… j'ai…je t'ai toujours vu comme plus que ça…

- Qu'entends tu par là ?

- Que…je… tu es… ma Marge Simpson ! C'est ça ! Argua t-il en la pointant de son index dans une expression victorieuse.

- Ta marge Simpson ?

- Ouais tu sais, les Simpson ! Homer n'est rien sans Marge et vice-versa ! Non pas que tu lui ressembles ! rétorqua t-il mal à l'aise en observant le visage perplexe de la psychologue.-Ou tu serais plutôt ma Loïs comme dans Superman ! Ou mon Watson dans Sherlock Holmes ! Mauvais exemple…

- Rhoo mais dites-le lui qu'on en finisse ! Râla une personne derrière la porte.

- Dégager tout de suite Killian ou j'vous vire ! Vociféra Cal contre l'importun pour reprendre leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Puisse t-elle un jour avoir débutée…-Ce que j'essaye de te dire Gillian c'est que… tu es tout pour moi et que je…je…enfin…

- MAIS DITES LE LUI, C'EST PAS SORCIER BON SANG !

- LA FERME ! S'écria t-il au bord de l'explosion alors que Gillian gloussa de la situation en regardant son ami essayer de se départir dans sa déclaration. Ce dernier le remarquant lui demanda un penchant sa tête sur le côté:-Tu te joues de moi, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, je l'avoue…, avoua t-elle d'un sourire amusé.

- Je vois…, souffla t-il en roulant des yeux.

Comprenant que l'expert en mensonge n'arriverait pas à exprimer ses sentiments pour le moment, la jeune femme prit le relais en posant une main tendre contre sa joue afin de lui déclarer:-Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi Cal… Bien que tu sois parfois insupportable, jusqu'à la limite de me rendre complètement folle… Je ne compte pas le nombre de qualité qui fais te toi un homme bien… Tu es le seul, à savoir me faire sourire, rire ou simplement à me rassurer quand je vais mal… Il n'y a que toi qui me connaisse aussi bien Cal Lightman, parce que tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi… Je t'…, Gillian ne pu dire un mot de plus qu'un homme en tenue bleue de travail les interrompit dans leur dialogue romantique.

- NOOOON ! Hurlèrent tous les employés derrière l'inconnu qui haussa un sourcil en se retournant vers ces derniers, pour les voir émettre des expressions plus que désespérées ainsi qu'un blond se mettre littéralement à genoux pour s'écrier les bras en l'air:-POURQUOI SEIGNEUR ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NOUS INFLIGE ÇA ?!

- Heu… c'était pour vous dire, qu'on a fini de nettoyer votre bureau M'sieur Lightman, vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant…, débita l'ouvrier en jetant un oeil perplexe au bazar sans nom dans la pièce.

- Merci ! Vous donnerez la note à ma réceptionniste. Dicta t-il en effectuant une franche poignée de main au nettoyeur.

- Bien Monsieur ! Heuu vous voulez aussi qu'on s'occupe de cette pièce ?

- Non, ça ira ! J'ai trouvé une autre main d'oeuvre pour ça !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce ce que depuis le décollage des pâtes à la bolo' sur votre' plafond, plus rien ne nous résiste !

- Oui j'en suis parfaitement sûr ! Je connais quelques personnes qui vont pouvoir me le faire gratis!

- Et ben ! Ils vous aiment beaucoup pour être prêt à faire ça pour vous !

- Oh oui ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point ! Affirma t-il dans un énorme sourire en dérivant lentement son regard sur la masse d'employé entrain d'écarquiller leurs yeux d'effrois en comprenant le sous-entendu. Surtout ceux d'Hunter qui sortirent presque de leurs orbites tant cette idée l'apeurait.

- Bon bah j'vous laisse, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésiter pas !

- La prochaine fois que je vous appellerais, ça sera surement pour effacer de longues traces rouges…

Pour toute réponse, l'ouvrier esquissa un fin sourire, leva sa main en guise d'au revoir et parti sans un mot. Désormais seul en compagnie de ses employés, Cal se mit à les fixer avec un sourcil levé, comme attendant quelque chose de leurs part.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça…enfin je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça à MOI ?! s'outragea Hunter toujours à genoux sur le sol.

- Bien sûr que si, je peux ! Je suis le patron !

- Vous savez que je porte un ensemble de chez Burberry ?!

- …

- Et qu'un polo de cette qualité, abîmé par de l'encre, me sera impossible à récupérer ?!

- …

- Et que c'est une collection d'automne limité ?!

- Rien à barrer…

- Évidement que vous en n'avez strictement rien faire ! S'énerva Hunter en se mettant debout pour ensuite gesticuler dans tous les sens.-Vous n'avez aucun goût en matière de vêtement, vous portez toujours la même chose ! Comme le professeur Dale Irby ! Laissez vous pousser la moustache du camionneur et…, le blond ne pu terminer sa tirade et heureusement pour lui puisque Killian l'en avait empêché en plaçant rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour déclarer à sa place:-Ce qu'Hunter veut vous dire, c'est qu'on nettoiera avec plaisir le bureau du Dr Foster bien que cette fois-ci cela ne soit pas de notre faute… Maiiis on le fera avec plaisir !

- Mouais… Dans ce cas vous effectuerez un roulement !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Qu'il est hors de question qu'on prenne du retard dans les dossiers ! Donc je veux que cinq personnes s'occupent de nettoyer le bureau le matin puis cinq autres l'après midi ! Et tout ça jusqu'à ce que je puisse me regarder par terre ! Suis-je bien clair ?!

- Dites plutôt que c'est pour voir sous la robe du Dr Foster, là on vous croira plus…, Marmonna Devon lorsque rencontrant le regard meurtrier de son patron, il répliqua dans un faux sourire:-Aussi clair que votre thé Monsieur !

- Bien, au boulot ! Ordonna t-il presque sèchement en prenant la main de la psychologue pour la faire rapidement sortir de la pièce sous les immenses sourires hypocrite de leurs employés. Les deux experts en mensonge parti, toutes les personnes restantes purent enfin relâcher leurs muscles faciaux alors que Jennifer soupira:-Oh moins ils sont ensemble…

- Qui te dis que c'est le cas ? Avec ces deux là, c'est un pas en avant deux pas en arrières ! J'ai l'impression de regarder des épisode de Friends avec Ross et Rachel…, Railla Killian en pénétrant un peu plus dans la pièce pour commencer à nettoyer les dégâts causés.

- Tu regardes Friends ?! J'y crois pas, moi aussi ! C'est qui ton personnage préféré ?! s'extasia Arthur en aidant son ami dans ses rangements.

- Génial…Il ne manquait plus que ça…, soupira Jennifer en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, du côté du nouveau couple, Cal avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille fine de Gillian afin de la guider vers l'extérieur de l'entreprise.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu fort avec eux…, S'inquiéta la psychologue par la punition donnée.

- Deux mots: Mon-bureau !

- Moui c'est vrai…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que la guerre est finie et que nous avons hissé le drapeau blanc entre nous…J'espère qu'un bon diner te conviendras pour fêter cette nouvelle alliance !

- Hmm je crois que je vais pouvoir m'y laisser tenter…, Souffla t-elle en élevant légèrement sa tête pour y rencontrer le sourire charmeur de son homme qui s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement.-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que… cela ne soit pas justement étrange ?

- Hmm c'est vrai que je trouve ça plutôt naturelle en fait ! approuva t-il d'une petite moue de sa bouche.

- On aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps !

- Quoi donc, la guerre ?

- Non, dépasser la ligne…, lui murmura t-elle d'un sourire enjôleur.

- Je t'ai…

- Salut ! Déclara soudainement Emily qui marchait dans leur direction en compagnie de Loker.

- Salut ma puce !

- RHAA MAIS NOOON ! Hurla Hunter au loin avec un balai entre ses mains alors qu'il avait joué les spectateurs mélodramatique durant leur discussion.

- Il a un problème Hunter ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète par le comportement du blond.

- Non, juste des tâches à accomplir avant que je ne le VIRE ! Proclama t-il en jetant un regard noir à son employé qui disparu du couloir à la vitesse de la lumière.-Alors ! Déjà de retour de ton week-end avec ta mère ? questionna le père toujours avec Gillian dans ses bras.

- Oui ! Et je dois dire que ça fait toujours plaisir de rentrer après 4H de vol, pour voir son père ne pas être aussi heureux que ça de revoir sa fille ! répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis toujours content de te voir ma puce ! C'est de lui dont je suis le moins content…, argua t-il d'un rapide coup d'oeil vers Eli.

- Merci ! Ça vaux le coup d'aller chercher votre fille à l'aéroport ! répliqua ce dernier désabusé par tant d'estime.

- Deux mots: mon bureau !

- Hmm moui c'est vrai…, se rembruni le brun.

- Et je vois aussi qu'il s'est opéré quelques petits changements durant mon absence! Dont je souhaiterais des explications ! Allégua jovialement l'adolescente en observant son père main dans la main avec Gillian qui avait eu un long sourire à cette réflexion.

- Dans ce cas, si Miss Gossip veut du croustillant, il faudrait mieux qu'elle vienne avec nous au restau' ! Répliqua son paternel.

- Pourquoi pas ! Surtout que je n'ai rien mangé dans l'avion ! Vous en avez choisi un en particulier?

- Anglais !

- Français !

À ces proposition simultanées, les deux experts en mensonge se consultèrent du regard puis d'un accord commun déclarèrent finalement:-Mexicains!

Emily esquissa un large sourire de les voir faire au contraire de Loker qui leva ses yeux au ciel en passant devant le petit groupe tout en râlant:-Bon pendant que vous aller prendre du bon temps, moi je vais me remettre au travail !

- Oh et Loker ! J'ai une surprise pour vous dans le bureau de Gillian ! Proclama Cal dos au concerné qui murmura pour lui-même:-Une surprise ? C'est étrange, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me dis rien qui aille…

- Au fait, pendant que j'étais à l'hôtel à siroter des cocktail… sans alcool avec maman et son petit-ami, j'ai pu voir les photos que tu m'as envoyé par sms de ton bureau totalement saccagé et je dois dire que… je me suis toujours demandée comment cela avait pu arriver ? Surtout comment tes employés avaient pu réussir à faire tenir tes masques africains à l'aide de sauce mayonnaise pour former une sculpture de toi avec ton blazer ?!

- Et bien en fait, ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre ! Tout a commencé lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de thé dans l'entreprise…

- N'en dis pas plus ! Je crois que j'ai compris !

- C'est étrange… tout le monde dit ça ! Pourtant, raconter cette histoire vaut vraiment le détour !

- Et puis pour ma part je pense qu'on a déjà vécu assez d'histoires à rebondissement pour aujourd'hui! Rétorqua Gillian épuisée en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Surtout que pour la mienne je préfère entendre celle qui a conduis à ça ! renchérit Emily en contemplant les deux amoureux enlacés marcher vers la sortie.

- Oh ! Et bien…dans ce cas tout a commencé parce que ton père s'est montré insupportable !

- Ok, je vois ! N'en dis pas plus !

- Hey ! S'injuria Cal faussement blessé en poussant les deux femmes de sa vie, riant à ses dépend, à sortir du bâtiment pour ensuite y fermer la porte après son passage.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: - **Pour une bataille de ce genre, utilisez des clous et vous gagnerez bien plus vite ainsi qu'un procès en bonne et due forme ! (Je vous conseille Saul Goodman comme avocat!) Nope ? Bon bah... couper les limites avec un bon coup de ciseau et partez boire des cafés latté !

**-** Ah oui ! Et le jour où une personne me verra porter un béret ainsi qu'une marinière, avec une baguette de pain sous le bras en chantant la vie en Rose, tout en draguant et insultant une personne en mangeant des escargots sur un croissant avec un verre de vin dans une autre main... J'espère sincèrement que ça sera parce que j'ai trop regardé Breaking Bad et que je me suis mise à la "cuisine" ! Quoique.. rien que pour le béret j'espère aussi XD Par contre râleuse, oui ! J'avoue parfois :P Fière de l'être, je crois que c'est ça le pire :D Argh on est français ou ne l'est pas !


End file.
